


The New Adventure of Sonic The Hedgehog

by Windowsboy2020



Series: Sonic (2020) [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, F/M, Manga & Anime, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), School, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windowsboy2020/pseuds/Windowsboy2020
Summary: "Thank you is all he could say"....Sonic the hedgehog has settled his new life on earth after defeating Dr Robotnik, finally the years of being hunted are now over, he finally has friends and a family.but things get interesting when Tom announces as a thank you from the government, he Tom and maddie gets to go on vacation while their best men watches green hills.While there sonic gets an interested in school after reading a lot of manga, he thinks stuff like this might actually happened so he decides to enter.1. he might make friends his own age2. If he's going to protect earth then he needs to learn more about it.3. Maybe fun stuff might happened thereHe was right as crazy things not only happens in this school, but Japan as well as there have been sightings of supernatural activity lately.Looks like things got interesting
Series: Sonic (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Favorite Sonic the Hedgehog Writings, Sonic Fanfics





	1. Prologue: The Blue Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> ( I originally wanted to make a manga out of this, but do to not finding the right artist to get my vision...and money having to pay for every issue, I couldn't do it.
> 
> So maybe a story might be the next option, I like to thank the people on Reddit who are still interested in this project!)

Narrator: It seems to be a normal day in Japan. Adults are heading off to work, kids are heading off to school. Speaking of which! We cut to a high school. Teens (around 14-17) entering the building. Crazy stuff not only happens in this school but also the town they live in. There have been some cases of supernatural activity lately...is it true? Who knows. Quite a lot of fights and property damage has happened, but they were able to fix it.

We cut to a class room, filled with normal students, secret delinquents and so on. They were all chatting when suddenly there teacher walks in. He was a male in his 40's, overweight and wore a brown jacket. Underneath it was a white button up shirt with a red tie.

Teacher: Alright, settle down everyone!!!

Everyone was then become quiet. The teacher then continued.

Teacher: I have some good news today! We have a new transfer student, and he comes from a small town which was under attack by world famous scientist, Dr Kintobor. Who later, called himself Dr Robotnik. One day, he vanished. Now this new student is, uhh...he's quite...coughs Interesting, to say the least.

The students were interested and began mumbling to each other. A new student? What was he like? Where they Japanese? American? French? These were questions they wanted answered!

Teacher: Without further ado, I'd like you to meet your knew classmate, Nikki Maurice!

Footsteps can be heard as their new classmate walked in. Male, and seemed to be around five feet tall. He was wearing a school uniform like them, including different shoes. He also wore thick glasses, a big hat, and had brown fur all over his body.

Maurice: K-Konichiwa, everyone! My name is Nikki Maurice!, I'm 16 years old! Please take care of me!

Nikki is a name that Sonic The Hedgehog came up with along with his disguise. The class took a minute to look at him. He looks weird. They have even more questions, now. Just what the hell is with the brown hair on his body? And why does he look like an animal?

Teacher: Maurice-san, you can sit in the back -- that chair over there.

The teacher pointed to his seat. Nikki walked pass his classmates. Did he have a condition, they wondered? Nikki felt nervous but was confident. Some of the students had different clothing and some have different hairstyles. Some gave him a murderous look while others were wondering just what the hell is with his appearance -- very few looking fascinated.

Male Student: What's with his face?

Female Student: Is it contagious?

Delinquent Student: I don't know, but it's pissing me off.

The hedgehog manages to find a seat and behind him were female students. He sat down and looked at one of them.

One's an attractive and slim fair-skinned young woman with beautiful waist-length Red hair that is tied into twin tails with ribbons. Her hair has pink tips at the end of it. She has pink nail polish, and she was wearing a sailor school uniform, which is a button up white shirt and has a b cup chest. And finally, she had on thigh high black stockings, and platform shoes.

Nikki saw the girl was whispering to her friends, until she noticed the new guy staring at her. She was wondering basically what everybody else was. Nikki had to admit though...she looked kinda cute! Probably the first girl he thought was cute, although she looked like she was starting to get annoyed

Girl: Uhh. Can I help you?

Nikki: Nikki Maurice! Looks like we'll be in the same classroom!

Girl: Uh-huh.

Teacher: Alright, let's begin!

As class began, the girl wondered what was going on with the new student.

Girl: thinking (Why is he so...hairy?)

Class was kinda boring. Nikki needed to know this stuff, but he could barley understand anything! To no surprise, he had a bad grade. The hedgehog then thought "Maybe I should ask for help." After class it was lunch time. Nikki pulled out his lunch bag, which had chili dogs he made. Everything seems to be going great so far.

He looked outside and got a good look at the place. It was even more amazing to look at in person. Who knows what else lies in store! One thing he forgot was to talk to somebody...but it seems like there

was nobody to start a conversation with. But to his surprise, three male students walked up to him. One was a little taller than average for a high schooler and had messy, red hair. He also had fair skin and wore the same uniform sonic is wearing. The other was a bit shorter then the first one.

He had glasses that were white to the point where you can't see his eyes, and he also had blue hair. Much like Sonic's -- or, Nikki's to be more accurate. Finally, the male student student was short and overweight. He has black hair. The first male student spoke.

Male Student 1: Hey! You must be the new guy! My name is Yuuto Amagiri. This guy's Haruto Kaito and the chubby one is Touma Itsuki.

They all smiled at Nikki, which made him feel more welcomed. Finally, some bright faces his way! This wasn't too bad.

Nikki: I'm Son -- Nikki! Nikki Maurice.

Yuuto: Nice to meetcha! Hope you don't mind, buuuut we have some questions.

Nikki: Not at all! I was looking forward to talk to somebody anyway!

The three started to ask him questions. Some Nikki answerd, some he had to make up, he actually managed to start a conversation! They seemed to be impressed -- a little skeptical, though...

Haruto: No way! You're friends with a cop?!

Nikki: Pretty cool, right? We also went to a bar fought some punks! It was awesome!

Yuuto: Dude! I have chills! Nothin' wrong with roughin' up some punks from time to time!

Touma: So! Where are you from?

Nikki: Green Hills, Montana. It's pretty small -- but it feels more like home than anywhere else I've been!

Yuuto: Hm, nice! Say, did you just say Green Hills?

Haruto: The town that the crazy scientist attacked?

Yuuto: Yeah! He just disappeared.

Nikki: Oh, he disappeared alright! smirks

Touma: So uhh...Hope you don't mind me asking, but...what's with the hair?

Nikki: sweat drop I uhh...have a hair condition! And that's why I look like this. Now the face, I was born with!

The boys squinted their eyes. Their look gave Nikki a weird vibe. Something wasn't right about this, they thought...Whatever it was, they might want to keep a closer look at him.

Nikki had to change the subject, so he turns his attention to the blonde girl he met earlier. She was talking with her friends. The girl turns to see Nikki, a look of displeasure on her face. She clearly didn't like him...but why?

Nikki: What's her problem?

Yuuto: Oh! That's Yui Sakura, a spoiled rich girl from the Shizouka Prefecture. All the popular guys love her -- she's also good at sports and stuff. Oh! And she even has her own fan club.

Haruto: She is pretty smart. She won the Spelling Bee Awards four times in a row years ago.

Touma: She also tends to look down on guys like us. She thinks were losers and calls us backups! Just don't talk to her and you'll be fine.

Nikki: ...She's kinda cute though.

Yuuto: *whispers* Trust us. Underneath all that cuteness lies a nasty bitch. Don't let her fool you.

Nikki: Come on. Couldn't be that bad! *smiles*

Yuuto: You've been warned, buddy.

Nikki kept that in mind. He also realized what just happened...he managed to talk to kids around his age! Looks like things might not be so bad after all!

Class was eventually was over and the students began to leave. Nikki got up from his seat and headed out the door. And as he was walking through the school, he was taking everything in... The place was huge, it was everything he hoped it would be. So many school activities...and you get to make a club! Incredible!

Nikki: Wooooow...Who knew school would look so awesome! Where should I start?!

So many choices! He had to decide on what to do first! Maybe something small...a club might be a good way to start! While he was daydreaming, he wasn't paying attention...but he accidentally bumped into someone. It was that blonde girl from earlier.

Yui: Hey! You blind, bozo?!

Nikki: S-Sorry! It was an accident! And....wait...aren't you that girl from class?

Yui: groans My name is Yui Sakura. I'm the most popular girl in this school, so I'd say watch you're tone!

Nikki: My tone? I didn't even know what I did!

Yui: Something about you pisses me off, and I don't know why.

Nikki: ...You know, somebody warn me about you. About how mean you can be under all that cutness. Even had me fooled! I'm starting to wonder if that's true...

Yui: *groans*

The girl was annoyed with him...But she didn't know why. There was something about him. At first, Nikki thought she wasn't so bad...but it looks like those guys may be right. He had no idea why she was annoyed with him. All he did was bump into her! He's also starting to not like her attitude.

Yui: *smirks* You should really shave, you know! A girl would never be attracted to a caveman! sniffs Gross!! Speaking of caveman, when did you last shower?

Nikki: *smirks* Says the girl with nose hair.

The girl covers her nose, feeling insulted and blushed. She didn't let this go.

Yui: *growls* You know, at first -- I thought you were a little annoying, but now all I see is a hairy fleabag!

Nikki: Hey lady! I all I did was just bumped into you by accident! I even barely said anything to you in class! Where's all this hate coming from?!

Yui: Well, guys like you annoy me!

Nikki: No wonder why you look single!

Yui: Excuse me?! I'll have you know I had plenty of boyfriends!

He finds that pretty hard to believe.

Nikki: Sure! Also, there are no other guys like me...I happen to be unique.

Yui: I wouldn't call a munchkin "unique."

The two don't seem to like each other. Nikki has never been this annoyed with someone! Yui and Nikki looked at each other intensely. She didn't like him at all, while Nikki didn't like her attitude. He did thought she wouldn't be that bad of a person if she dropped the mean girl persona. It made him feel angry -- frustrated...

The two kept looking at each other with threatening eyes. Footsteps were then heard as the principal walked up behind them. He's in his early 30's and is wearing black pants, with a white button up shirt and a tie. He has black hair and wears glasses. The two stopped their bickering and looked at said principal.

Nikki: Uhh. Need anything?

Principle: I'd like to see you two in my office. There's something I want to discuss.

Nikki: *thinking* (C-Crap!)

Sonic was wondering what was the problem. Did the principal found out he was a hedgehog? Was he aware of his connection right back in Green Hills? The two followed the principal to his office. Nikki was a little nervous. He simply gulped as he opened the door, the mean girl following just right behind him.

Principle: So. You two have meet. This'll make things easier.

Nikki: Huh?

Principle: Now I know this is your first day here, and you might not understand how we do things. Your grades so far have been...not great. That's why I want Yui Sakura to tutor you.

What?! Both of them already didn't get along! Yui shoved Nikki out of the way and grabbed the principal's tie.

Yui: What the hell?! Why me?! Why do I have to tutor that caveman?!

Principle: You are among one of the most brightest and smartest students. So I want you to tutor and look after our new friend here...Now could you please let go?

Yui lets go of the Principal as he adjusts his tie and continued.

Principle: Now Maurice-san, our school is....unique. Delinquents have been causing trouble for the past few years, gang fights around our school and such. Sakura-san here is now your senpai. So make sure you listen to her.

Nikki: Ugh...Fine.

Principle:....I can see you two already don't like each other, but bickering won't do anything. I want you two to get along starting today. Try to not start any trouble.

Yui and Nikki: Fiiine.

This wasn't how he pictured it, but he still kept his head high. He wasn't going to give up. The two left the office as they were walking together. Nobody was in the halls except for them. Nikki took a deep breath...Maybe he went a little to far. Maybe the principal was right. If he's going to be stuck with her, then maybe he could try to get on her good side!

As Nikki was following Yui, they stopped at a vending machine. She got drinks for her and Nikki. He tasted it and it was good! Something he's never tried before! Things were quiet as Yui didn't say anything. She did have questions however.

Yui: What's with the hat?

Nikki: Oh... you see, I have a hair condition! So I gave myself a haircut and it didn't turn out well.

Yui: What's with your face?

Nikki: *smiles* I was born with this face, I know I look handsome and you know it too!

Yui: No. You look like roadkill. Something isn't right about you.

Nikki: *nervous smile* W-What do you mean by that?

Yui: I don't know what, but you're hiding something. Your head is big, your eyes are big, and it looks like you have a tail.

Nikki: Th-The only thing I'm hiding is the urge to resist your beauty.

Yui: I-Idiot! Why would you say something like that?!

Nikki: I was trying to compliment you! Didn't think you would be this embarrassed~

Yui: *growls* Why do I have to deal with this shit?!

Nikki: Hey, this isn't my cup of tea either, hon.

Yui: It's "senpai" remember?

Nikki: Right. Senpai. Okay, okay, look...I apologize for what I said -- yeah we're stuck together, but if we want to make it through this, then we better work together. Come on! What do you say?

Nikki tried to shake her hand, but she covers her mouth as she started snickering. Then laughed. Nikki was confused.

Yui: Are you an idiot?!

Nikki: ...What?

Yui: Why would I want to be friends with a caveman?! Seriously, how stupid can you be?!

Nikki: Fine! Go on, laugh all you want! smiles But mark my words, you'll like me at the end of the day!

Nikki decided not to give up, he'll try anything even if it kills him!

Yui: Pfft! Yeah, right -- in your dreams! I'm leaving.

Nikki: See you later, Sakura-senpai~

Yui: You're so annoying!

Nikki: smug face She likes me.

Yui Sakura stormed off, and Nikki finished his drink and decided to check out somewhere else. Meanwhile with Sakura, she was still fuming. First he was annoying but now she can't stand him!

Sakura: The nerve of that guy! I got to find a way to get rid of him...

???: Nee nee, Sakura-chan.

Nikki heard this from down the hall, and turned his head to see a group of delinquents surrounding Sakura. They all looks pissed off...and jealous. The leader of this gang, who was nearest to Sakura, was a tall muscular male with short spiky blonde hair. The sleeves of his uniform was ripped off. He also had a baseball bat in his hand.

Delinquent Leader: I heard there was a new kid over there -- and apparently you're tutoring him?

Sakura: Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do!

Delinquent Leader: Then why not hang out with me after school? I can show you a good time. He puts his arm around her. He's been interested in her for awhile, but she's always turned him down at every chance. The girl quickly removed his arms and begins to walk away.

Delinquent Leader: Hey -- *grabs Sakura's arm* Don't walk away from me! Come on, let me show you how much of a gentleman I can be~

Sakrua: Let me go, you creep!

Delinquent Leader: Oh, don't be like that, sweets. You know you wanna --

Sakura stopped on his foot. He yelped in pain and moved back. He was fuming.

Delinquent Leader: You bitch! You'll pay for that! Come on boys...were going to have some fun!

The gang members walked up, almost backing Sakura to a wall. She looked so scared. But before the leader was going to swing his bat at her, but little did he know the bat was gone.

Delinquent Leader: What the --

???: Striiike three!!! You're out!

Something fast came. It was a blue light circling around them. The leader felt someone punching his face at supersonic speed and the figure landed nearby, while Sakura and the other gang members stared in shock. It was Nikki (Sonic)! He was holding the bat in his hand. Another delinquent with dark orange hair with an eyepatch on his left eye pulled out a pocket knife.

Delinquent With Knife: Damn! You --

Nikki: Let's try this again.

Nikki dodged the knife one's attack. The boy tried again...and again, but nothing, Sonic kept dodging.

Nikki: Pop quiz, hotshot! You just picked a fight with a super fast kid who's seen way too many action movies. What do you do? What do you do!

Nikki jumped and hits the boy with the bat, breaking it in half. The boy dropped to the floor as the other delinquents with weapons, like pipes chains and wooden swords, all charged at Sonic.

Little did they know, Sonic used his super speed and fought them off in slow motion. With some, he tied there shoes together to make them trip, and the others he used the chain and wrapped them in it. Resulting in them all tumbling to the floor.

Sakura stared with widened eyes. She was impressed but...how did he do it?! When Sonic was done, the delinquent leader stood up and grabbed his broken bat. He felt like they should get out of there for know.

Delinquent Leader: Damn you, fleabag! I'll never forget this!!

The other delinquents stood up and stormed off with their leader. Sonic -- or technically Nikki -- turned to see Sakura, who still had a shocked face.

Nikki: Pretty impressive right?! Praise me!

Sakura started pointing at him. Nikki was confused.

Nikki: What's wrong? Never saw a munchkin fight before?

Sakrua: E-E-Ears!

Nikki then realized what she meant. He looked down to see his hat and picked it up, he then thought of something, looking back up at her with the same shock in his expression -- and then a nervous smile.

Nikki: Uhhh...Meow?

Sakura started freaking of along with Nikki. Someone finally saw who he really was! What was he going to do?! Sakura's eyes darted down and saw a broken price of the bat and picked it up, aiming it at him.

Sakura: What are you, a freak?! Some kind of government experiment?! An alien?!

Nikki: *a nervous smile* You could say that! I'm a hedgehog.

Sakura: I've been watching over a hedgehog? What do you want?...you gonna eat me?

Nikki: I prefer chili dogs, thank you.

The girl threw the bat at him but he caught it. She looked annoyed and he saw she stormed off, but he followed her.

Nikki: You have to keep this a secret! Please?

Sakura: Oh, why should I?

Nikki: Because! I'll be hunted again!

Sakura: Again?! What do you mean again?! You're a fugitive?!

Nikki: N-No I -- Look, a crazy scientist wanted to steal my powers and take over the world.

Sonic explained more to her, and the girl thought this was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. Is he crazy?

Sakura: Mad doctors? Superpowers?! I must be losing my mind!

Nikki: Please don't tell anyone! They'll hunt me down and do experiments on me! I'll do anything! The girl stopped when she heard this. She smirked.

Sakura: Hm. Anything?

Nikki: Yes! All I'm asking is that you keep this a secret!

Sakura had to think of something. He's fast...so maybe she could use that to her advantage.

sakura: Alright then...be my errand boy.

Nikki: Errand...boy?

Sakura: Yeah! You're a nice guy, right? So whenever I need something, or whenever I need you to do something, make that speed of your's useful.

Nikki: Hmm...Deal! I could use a little run-around in this place. Alright. In return, you tutor me.

Sakura: groans....Deal

Before Sonic puts on his hat, Sakura noticed a blue spot on his head. She quirked an eyebrow.

Sakura: Why's the top of your head blue?

Nikki: Oh this? It's hair dye! Part of my super-secret disguise! Pretty cool, huh?

Sakura: Yeaahh...no. Also, you did know who you just fought, right?

Nikki: Yeah? A couple of jerks, and I gave them what for! What's the issue?

Sakura: They're one of the schools toughest delinquents, and the reason why our school almost got destroyed many times.

Nikki: Oh...?

Sakura: You didn't hear him? He said he'll never forget this. Meaning you're public enemy number one now! facepalms As if things weren't crazy enough.

Nikki: Pfft, don't worry - I got this! I fought a mad doctor who builds egg-shaped robots, I can handle a couple of deli-in-cets?"

Sakura: It's 'delinquents.' And that's exactly what I'm worried about.

Sakura grabbed onto her arm and started rubbing it, she gave him a soft smile.

Sakura: Anyways...Thanks for helping me back there.

Nikki: *smirks * Well, well! Looks like my hedgehog charms are starting to rub off~

Sakura: S-Shut Up!, We're not friends!

Nikki: Oookkkay, first you're cold, then you're sweet. And now you're....ohhh, I get it now!

Sakura: Don't say it!

Nikki: You're --

Sakura: Shut up!

Nikki: You're like one of those tsun-deres that I've read about! chuckle That explains everything!

Sakura: *fuming* I am not!

Nikki: Yeah sure, whatever you say...smrks Tsundere.

Sakura: Dude!

Nikki: Oh, by the way, my real name is Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog!

Sakura: Sonic?

Sonic: Yep! Now let's go before Jojo gets bizarre!

Haha. Manga references. Anyways, Sakura and Sonic walked next to each other and continued to chat. School was over as everyone headed home, and Sonic just realized what she told him. He's public enemy now? Perfect! Sonic pulled out his bucket list and went over it. Go to school? Check! Meet a cute girl? Kinda check? Start a school fight? Also check...? Looks like he's just getting started! What else lies in store for the blue transfer student?


	2. Chapter 1: The Blue Transfer Student (Revamp!!)

We get a Veiw of modern day Japan city skyline, birds flying in the background, It seems to be a normal day in Japan, we see Adults are heading off to work with cars driving in the background.

There have been some cases of supernatural activity lately...is it true? Who knows. Quite a lot of gang fights and property damage has happened, and there have been some reports of a mysterious blue creature.

Teens (around 14-17) can be seeing walking to school (others where on bikes riding their way there) Cheery Blossoms can be seeing falling from trees in the background as the teens can be heard talking.

we get a good shot of the school which is named " Ohshima Academy " the school is huge with noticeable damage around the building, the teens can be seen entering the building while others just arrived, we get a close up shot of a Small Teens legs, the figure appears to be around Five Feet tall and can be seen wearing Green pants and running shoes, we see The Figures Mouth open as it takes a bite out of toast with butter on it as he starts to smirk.

The Teen can be seen walking up to the building, he appears to be wearing a big foam Cowboy Hat and school uniform, we cut to a class room inside the school, this is class room 1-b, filled with normal students, delinquents popular girls and so on. They were all chatting as rumors begin circling about a new student showing up today.

Footsteps can be heard as their teacher walks in. He was a male in his 40's, overweight and wore a brown jacket. Underneath it was a white button up shirt with a red tie.

the man has a serious look on his face as he stood in front of the chalkboard and began writing on it, the students can still be heard talking which started to annoy him as he began to speak

Teacher: Alright, settle down everyone!!!

the students heard and then went quiet as The teacher adjust his glasses and then continued, the Teacher stopped writing as he began facing his students and began talking with a serious tone.

Teacher: I have some good news today! We have a new transfer student, and he comes from a small town which was under attack by world famous scientist, Dr Kintobor. Who later, called himself Dr Robotnik. One day, he vanished. Now this new student is, uhh...he's quite...*coughs* Interesting, to say the least.

The students were interested and began mumbling to each other. A new student? What was he like? Where they Japanese? American? French? These were questions they wanted answered!

Footsteps can be heard outside, the figure open the door as he walked in and stop in front of the chalkboard but we only see his legs.

Panel#3: we get a good look at him from a low angle view as he had a nervous look on his face and was sweating a bit, the student was Male, and seemed to be around five feet tall. He was wearing a school uniform like them, white shirt with a green tie and blue jacket with brown pants. He also wore thick blac! glasses, a foam red cowboy hat, however he looks more...animal, He has green eyes, a black nose, his muzzle fur and his belly are peach, and his muzzle fur extends to the center of his nose ridge and has brown fur all over his body.

while we get a good look at him The Student begins to speak in a nervous tone.

Maurice: K-Konichiwa, e-everyone! My name is N-N-Nikki Maurice!, I'm 15 years old! P-Please take care of me!

we get a quick shot of The class as took a minute to look at him. their reactions was a mix of curiosity, confusion, kinda grossed out... and why does he look like that?...He looks...weird. They have even more questions, now. Just what the hell is with the brown hair on his body? And why does he look like an animal?

Teacher: Maurice-san, you can sit in the back -- that chair over there.

Nikki: t-thank you!

The teacher pointed to his seat. Nikki walked pass his classmates. Did he have a condition, they wondered? Nikki felt nervous but was confident. Some of the students had different clothing and some have different hairstyles. Some gave him a murderous look while others were wondering just what the hell is with his appearance -- very few looking fascinated.

we get a look at the students as they began to speak, they still have no idea what their looking at, we see three students, one being a brown hair male, a black hair student and a Delinquent with spikey red hair, piercings and black jacket.

Male brown hair Student: What's with his face?

Female Black hair Student: Is it contagious?

Delinquent spikey hair Student: I don't know, but it's pissing me off.

The boy manages to find a seat and sat down and got a good look at the room, behind him were female students, two of them in the background where talking while a third one cought his attention.

She's a 17 year old mature-bodied young woman with beautiful lavender white hair, her hair is tide into a ponytail with drills, while her bangs are cover the right side of her face and a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder. She also has pink nail polish, and a classic black sailor school Uniform with her skirt reaching to her knees and knee high black stockings and japanese school shoes with heels 

as Nikki was looking at the girl was texting she felt like someone was staring at her and turned her attention looked to the new guy. She was wondering basically what everybody else was....why is he so hairy?... Nikki had to admit though, she looked kinda cute! Probably the first girl he thought was cute.

the girl had an annoyed look on her face and finally began to speak

Girl: Uhh. Can I help you?

Nikki: (Happy face) Nikki Maurice! Looks like we'll be in the same classroom!

Girl: Uh-huh.

Teacher: Alright, let's begin!

Girl: ( why is he so hairy)

while some of the students we're focusing on the test, others still couldn't take their eyes of the new guy and was a little grossed out by the hair all over his body, Nikki on the other hand was focusing on his test, but he could barley understand anything!...he was left scratching his head on some questions.

we get a small panel as To no one's surprise his score was...terrible....his score was 3 which left him disappointed, The hedgehog then thought

Nikki: "Maybe I should ask for help."

class ended as it was break time, some students we're eating lunch while others were either on their phone or talking Everything seems to be going great so far for Nikki, no one seems to be catching on about his true identity...however thsee was one thing that was bothering him...there was nobody to start a conversation with.

He looked outside and got a good look at the place. It was even more amazing to look at in person Who knows what else lies in store!

Panel#2: But to his surprise, three male students walked up to him. We get.a good look at them, One was a little taller than average for a high schooler and had messy red hair. He also had fair skin and wore the same uniform sonic is wearing. The Second was a bit shorter then the first one.

He had short Blonde spikey hair and black sunglasses that were white to the point where you can't see his eyes . Finally, the third male student student was short and overweight. He has black hair and glasses. The Blonde hair male student spoke.

Male Student 1: Hey! You must be the new guy! My name is Yuuto Amagiri. The red head is Haruto Kaito and the chubby one is Touma Itsuki.

They all smiled at Nikki, which made him feel more welcomed. Finally, some bright faces his way! This wasn't too bad.

Panel#3: Nikki Smiled as he begins to speak

Nikki: I'm Son -- Nikki! Nikki Maurice.

Yuuto: Nice to meetcha! Hope you don't mind, buuuut we have some questions.

Nikki: Not at all! I was looking forward to talk to somebody anyway!

The three started to ask him questions. Some Nikki answerd, some he had to make up, he actually managed to start a conversation! They seemed to be impressed -- a little skeptical, though...

the human boys we're shocked about the story Nikki was telling them, the hedgehog was happy knowing that he managed to start a conversation without people finding out who he is.

Haruto: No way! You're friends with a cop?!

Nikki: Pretty cool, right? We also went to a bar fought some punks! It was awesome!

Yuuto: Dude! I have chills! Nothin' wrong with roughin' up some punks from time to time!

Touma: So! Where are you from?

Nikki: Green Hills, Montana. It's pretty small -- but it feels more like home than anywhere else I've been!

Yuuto: Hm, nice! Say, did you just say Green Hills?

Nikki: yep

Haruto: The town that the crazy scientist attacked?

Yuuto: Yeah! He just disappeared.

Nikki: Oh, he disappeared alright! *smirks*

Touma: So uhh...Hope you don't mind me asking, but...what's with the hair?

Nikki started to sweat a little as he needed to come up with a excuse and fast, he quickly then thought of one.

Nikki: I uhh...have a hair condition! And that's why I look like this. Now the face, I was born with!

The boys squinted their eyes. Their look gave Nikki a weird vibe. Something wasn't right about this, they thought...Whatever it was, they might want to keep a closer look at him, Panel#1: Nikki had to change the subject, so he turns his attention to the blonde girl he met earlier. She was talking with her friends. The girl turns to see Nikki, a look of displeasure on her face. She clearly didn't like him...but why?

Nikki: What's her problem?

Yuuto: Her?

Yuuto leaned on and began whispering to Nikki telling him a little about that girl. Yuuto begins to speak as the third image gives us a good look at her background and where she came from

Yuuto: Akira Sakura, a spoiled rich girl from the Shizouka Prefecture. All the popular guys love her -- she's also good at sports and stuff. Oh! And she even has her own fan club.

Haruto: She is pretty smart. She won the Spelling Bee Awards four times in a row years ago, she's also very athletic giving that she had done gymnastics, and like any popular girl she's great at sports.

TOuma: left what's even worse...

we cut to the boys imagination on how Sakura interacts with Boys in her class and how she treats them, with a shot of boys bowing down at her feet and the girl towering over them as she does an evil laugh, we then cut back to reality.

Touma: However She also tends to look down on guys like us. She thinks were losers and calls us backups! Just don't talk to her and you'll be fine.

Nikki: ...She's kinda cute though.

Yuuto: you're right about that one, But Trust us. Underneath all that cuteness lies a nasty bitch. Don't let her fool you.

Nikki Simply smiled as there's no way he could believe that.

Nikki: Come on. Couldn't be that bad! 

Yuuto: You've been warned, buddy, trust me...we've tried.

Nikki kept that in mind. as the boys left which left him to realize something....he managed to talk to kids around his age! Looks like things might not be so bad after all!

The boy smiled and his grabbed his backpack as Class was eventually over and the students began to leave as he got up from his seat and headed out the door

we get a good look at him walking down the hall as he was walking through the school, he was taking everything in... The place was huge, it was everything he hoped it would be. So many school activities...and you get to make a club! Incredible!

Nikki: Wooooow...Who knew school would look so awesome! Where should I start?!

we get another shot as he realize there are So many choices! He had to decide on what to do first! Maybe something small...a club might be a good way to start!

While he was daydreaming, he wasn't paying attention...but he accidentally bumped into someone, It was that Akira Girl from earlier we get a low angle view from Nikki's point of view, the girl toward over him as she had an annoyed look on her face, that guy again she thought?!..our of all the people she didn't want to bump into, he was one of them

Akira: Hey! You blind, bozo?!

Nikki had a nervous smile as he tried to apologize.

Nikki: S-Sorry! It was an accident! And....wait...aren't you that girl from class?

The girl groans but tried to to burst out in anger, she simply had smiled that shows how much of an ego she had

Akira: My name is Akira Sakura. I'm the most popular girl in this school, great at sports, won the spelling bee, so I'd say watch you're tone!

Nikki was confused, he had no idea what she was talking about...did he say something rude?

Nikki: My tone? I didn't even know what I did!

Akira: Something about you pisses me off, and I don't know why.

Nikki's nervous look disappeared a he instead now has a cocky smile on his face

Nikki: ...You know, somebody warn me about you. About how mean you can be under all that cuteness. Even had me fooled! I'm starting to wonder if that's true...

Akira: w-what?! (Confused face)

The girl was annoyed with him...But she didn't know why. There was something about him. At first, Nikki thought she wasn't so bad...but it looks like those guys may be right. He had no idea why she was annoyed with him. All he did was bump into her! He's also starting to not like her attitude.

The girl bend down to his level and tried to get him back for that sly comment, giving him that same smirk he gave her, the background such as the students and school disappears only leaving darkness and flames to set the mood

Akira: (Smirks) You should really shave, you know! A girl would never be attracted to a caveman! sniffs Gross!! Speaking of caveman, when did you last shower?

Nikki tries to backfire that comment with a smirk.

Nikki: Says the girl with nose hair.

this panel shows The girl standing up and covers her nose, feeling insulted and blushed. She didn't let this go and turns back to him

Akira: growls You know, at first -- I thought you were a little annoying, but now all I see is a hairy fleabag!

Nikki: Hey lady! I all I did was just bumped into you by accident! I even barely said anything to you in class! Where's all this hate coming from?!

the girl crossed her arms and was starting to feel furious.

Akira: Well, guys like you annoy me!

Nikki: pfft No wonder why you look single!

panel#5: Sakura simply smiled as she tried.to backfire his comment again and starred at him in the face

Akira: Excuse me?! I'll have you know I had plenty of boyfriends!

He finds that pretty hard to believe.

Nikki: Sure! Also, there are no other guys like me...I happen to be unique.

Akira: I wouldn't call a munchkin "unique."

The two don't seem to like each other. Nikki has never been this annoyed with someone! Akira and Nikki looked at each other intensely. She didn't like him at all, while Nikki didn't like her attitude. He did thought she wouldn't be that bad of a person if she dropped the mean girl persona. It made him feel angry -- frustrated...

The two kept looking at each other with threatening eyes. Footsteps were then heard, the darkness and flames cut back to the school as the principal walked up behind them He's in his early 30's and is wearing black pants, with a white button up shirt and a tie. He has black hair and wears glasses. The two stopped their bickering and looked at the principal with Nikki Speaking first.

Nikki: Uhh. Need Anything?

Principle: I'd like to see you two in my office. There's something I want to discuss.

Nikki: (C-Crap!)

We cut to Nikki and Akira following the Principal, Nikki was wondering what was the problem. Did the principal found out he was a hedgehog? Was he aware of his connection right back in Green Hills?!!.... Nikki was a little nervous, He simply gulped as the Principal opened the door with the Girl following just right behind him.

the Principal sits down at his desk with Nikki and Akira standing in front of the desk, the Principal was the first one to speak.

Principle: So. You two have meet. This'll make things easier.

Nikki: Huh?

the Principal turns his attention to Nikki.

Principle: Now I know this is your first day here, and you might not understand how we do things. Your grades so far have been...not great. That's why I want Akira Sakura to tutor you.

we get a small humorous panel as Both the girl and hedgehog stayed silent, until they finally yelled in unison.

Nikki and Akira: What?!

another small panel shows outside as they apparently helped so loud a bunch of birds flew away, Both of them already didn't get along! Akira shoved Nikki out of the way and grabbed the principal's tie.

Akira: What the hell?! Why me?! Why do I have to tutor that caveman?!

Principle: You are among one of the most brightest and smartest students. So I want you to tutor and look after our new friend here...Now could you please let go?

Akira lets go of the Principal as he adjusts his tie and continued.

Principle: Now Maurice-san, our school is....unique. Delinquents have been causing trouble for the past few years, gang fights around our school and such. Sakura-san here is now your senpai. So make sure you listen to her, While he didn't like the idea, Nikki does need help with his homework, he Simply groans and except it

Nikki: Ugh...Fine.

the Principal then looks at both of them as he is about to finish.

Principle:....I can see you two already don't like each other, but bickering won't do anything. I want you two to get along starting today. Try to not start any trouble.

Last Panel gives a good humorous look as Both of them are not Pleased with Sakura looking like she rather die

Akira and Nikki: Fiiine.  
the two were walking together in the balls as this panel shows us they weren't really happy don't together with Sakura the one being really not Pleased. this wasn't how he pictured it, but he quickly shook his head still kept his head high. He wasn't going to give up. Nikki took a deep breath...Maybe he went a little to far. Maybe the principal was right. If he's going to be stuck with her, then maybe he could try to get on her good side!

As Nikki was following Yui, they stopped at a vending machine. She got drinks for her and Nikki, He tasted it and it was good! Something he's never tried before! Things were quiet as Yui didn't say anything. She did have questions however.

Yui: What's with the hat?

he spat out his drink and quickly had to think of another lie so he threw on another nervous smile

Nikki: Oh... you see, I have a hair condition! So I gave myself a haircut and it didn't turn out well.

Yui: What's with your face?

He simply smirked (still feeling nervous) trying to act cool

Nikki: I was born with this face, I know I look handsome and you know it too!

Yui: No. You look like roadkill. Something isn't right about you.

Nikki: pfft W-What do you mean by that?

Akira squinted her eyes, something was of about him, and she was connecting the dots

Akira: I don't know what, but you're hiding something. Your head is big, your eyes are big, and it looks like you have a tail.I

He Simply smirking again trying to change the subject.

Nikki: Th-The only thing I'm hiding is the urge to resist your beauty.

Sakura blushed as she spat out her drink,wiped her mouth and started to speak

Akira: I-Idiot! Why would you say something like that?!

Nikki: I was trying to compliment you! Didn't think you would be this embarrassed~

Akira: Why do I have to deal with this shit?!

Nikki: Hey, this isn't my cup of tea either, hon.

Akira: It's "senpai" remember?

Nikki: Right. Senpai. Okay, okay, look...I apologize for what I said -- yeah we're stuck together, but if we want to make it through this, then we better work together. Come on! What do you say?

Nikki tried to shake her hand, but she covers her mouth as she started snickering. Then laughed. Nikki was confused.

Akira: Are you an idiot?!

Nikki: ...What?

Sakura begins laughing, the idea of being friends with him was so ridicules, Nikki on the other hand tried not to get annoyed

Akira: Why would I want to be friends with a caveman?! Seriously, how stupid can you be?!

Nikki rolled his eyes and simply smiled

Nikki: Fine! Go on, laugh all you want! smiles But mark my words, you'll like me at the end of the day!

this wide panel shows Nikki decided not to give up, he'll try anything even if it kills him, Sakura finished laughing as she threw away her bottle and was ready to walk away

Akira: Pfft! Yeah, right -- in your dreams! I'm leaving.

Nikki: See you later, Sakura-senpai~

Akira: stop calling me that already!

Nikki had a smug look on his face that said " She likes me"

as Sakura stormed off, and Nikki finished his drink and decided to check out somewhere else, Meanwhile, she was still fuming. First he was annoying but now she can't stand him!

Sakura: The nerve of that guy! I got to find a way to get out of this!

However...something inside her made her think of she was a bit too harsh on her end... as she looked like she regretted for a second, the girl stopped in the balls and simply sighed, before she could decide what to do next, footsteps can be heard in the distance.

???: Sakura-chan~

We see a group of delinquents surrounding Sakura. They all looks pissed off...and jealous. The leader of this gang, who was nearest to Sakura, was a tall muscular male with short spiky red hair. The sleeves of his uniform was ripped off. He also had a baseball bat in his hand.

red hair Delinquent Leader: I heard there was a new kid over there -- and apparently you're tutoring him?

Sakura simply rolled her eyes as she did not want to deal with this, she cleared her throat and began to speak

Sakura: pardon my rudeness, but the last thing I want to do is tutor some immature Kid.

The red hair Delinquent walked up to sakura as she backed away until she stopped at the wall as He puts his arm around her. He's been interested in her for awhile, but she's always turned him down at every chance.

red hair Delinquent Leader: Then why not hang out with me after school? I can show you a good time~

The girl quickly removed his arms and begins to walk away.

Red hair Delinquent Leader: Hey --

he grabs Sakura's arm as he begins to squeeze it tight!

red hair Delinquent: Don't walk away from me! Come on, let me show you how much of a gentleman I can be~

Sakrua: Unhand me this instant

Delinquent Leader: Oh, don't be like that, sweets. You know you wanna --

Sakura stopped on his foot. He yelped in pain and moved back. He was fuming.

red hair Delinquent Leader: You bitch! You'll pay for that! Come on boys...were going to have some fun!

The gang members walked up, almost backing Sakura to a wall. She Tried to Not look so scared, but it was no use, But before the leader was going to swing his bat at her, but little did he know the bat was gone.

red hair Delinquent Leader: What the --

???: Striiike three!!! You're out!

Something fast came. It was a blue light circling around them as a guest of wind hits their face, The leader felt someone punching his face at supersonic speed and the figure landed nearby, while Sakura and the other gang members stared in shock, we get a good panel shot, It was Nikki (Sonic)! He was holding the bat in his hand as he stood there and looked over his shoulder to see the delinquent on the floor.

Nikki: My...that's a pretty Snazzy Performance There!

Another delinquent with dark orange hair with an eyepatch on his left eye pulled out a pocket knife.

Delinquent With Knife: Damn! You --

Nikki: Let's try this again.

Nikki dodged the knife one's attack. The boy tried again...and again, but nothing, Nikki kept dodging.

Delinquent With Knife: Basterd!

Nikki: You're too slow!

the Delinquent With Knife kept trying to cut him, but Nikki was just to fast as he once again kept making jokes

Nikki: Pop quiz, hotshot! You just picked a fight with a super fast kid who's seen way too many action movies. What do you do? What do you do!

Nikki jumped and hits the boy with the bat, breaking it in half as The boy dropped to the floor, as the other delinquents with weapons, like pipes chains and wooden swords, all charged at Sonic...but they were all frozen when they were near his face, Little did they know, Nikki used his super speed and fought them off in slow motion. as he runs around them, he breaks the fourth wall and looks at the viewer with a smirk

Nikki pushed the girl out of the way and gave her a head pat and proceed to deal with the delinquents

Sonic used his super speed and fought them off in slow motion. With some, he tied there shoes together to make them trip, and the others he used the chain and wrapped them in it. Resulting in them all tumbling to the floor, wehn the hedgehog was finished as he stood there and begin tapping his foot while imagine looking at a wrist watch.

Nikki: I'm waitiiiing!!

slow motion stopped as everything went back to normal Resulting in the delinquent boys all tumbling to the floor, Sakura stared with widened eyes. She was impressed but...how did he do it?! When Nikki was done, the delinquent leader stood up and grabbed his broken bat. He felt like they should get out of there for know.

red hair Delinquent Leader: Damn you, fleabag! I'll never forget this!!

The other delinquents stood up and stormed off with their leader. Sonic -- or technically Nikki -- turned to see Sakura, who still had a shocked face as he waged his finger

Nikki: Pretty impressive right?! How do you like the entrance? You know the way I come flyin' in; hit the old Axl Rose coze, right on the down beat

Sakura started pointing at him. Nikki was confused.

Nikki: What's wrong? Never saw a munchkin fight before?

Sakrua: E-E-Ears!

Nikki then realized what she meant. He looked down to see his hat and picked it up, he then thought of something, looking back up at her with the same shock in his expression -- and then a nervous smile.

Nikki: Uhhh...Meow?

Sakura started freaking of along with Nikki. Someone finally saw who he really was! What was he going to do?!,Sakura's eyes darted down and saw a broken price of the bat and picked it up, aiming it at him.

Sakura: What in God's name are you, a freak?! Some kind of government experiment?! An alien?!

Nikki: Freak is kinda harsh

the hedgehog had a nervous smile as he tried to explain what he exactly is

Nikki: You could say that! I'm a hedgehog, and I come from another planet filled with more like me.

Sakura: w-what?!

Akira had a shocked looked on her face...all this time he was an alien, and there's more like him?

Sakura: I've been watching over a hedgehog? What do you want?...you gonna eat me?

The Hedgehog simply rolled his eyes

Nikki: I prefer chili dogs, thank you.

The girl threw the bat at him but he caught it. She looked annoyed and he saw she stormed off, but he followed her.

Nikki: You have to keep this a secret! Please?

Sakura: Oh, why should I?

Nikki: Because! I'll be hunted again!

Sakura: Again?! What do you mean again?! You're a fugitive?!

Nikki: N-No I -- Look, a crazy scientist wanted to steal my powers and take over the world.

the more she heard about this, the more she thought she had lost it at this point as she tried to ignore him

Sakura: Mad doctors? Superpowers?! I must be losing my mind!

Nikki: Please don't tell anyone! They'll hunt me down and do experiments on me!, Please I'll do anything!

The girl stopped when she heard this. She smirked at the sound of this

the girl turned around and faced the hedgehog with her arms crossed and a devilish smile as Nikki felt a little nervous

Sakura: Hm. Anything?

Nikki: Yes! All I'm asking is that you keep this a secret!

Sakura had to think of something. He's fast...so maybe she could use that to her advantage.

sakura: Alright then...be my errand boy.

Nikki: Errand...boy?

the girl pointed at him begging to tell him what she meant by errand boy.

Sakura: simple You're a nice guy, right? So whenever I need something, or whenever I need you to do something, make that speed of your's useful.

Nikki thought about it for a minute...is he willing to do this, maybe it might not be bad..as long as it's something simple and nothing cruel he'll do it

Nikki: Hmm...Deal! I could use a little run-around in this place. Alright. In return, you tutor me.

Sakura still looked disgusted and totally forgot about what the principal told her to do, she sighed and simply agrees

Sakura: ugh....Deal 

Nikki: Awesome

Before Sonic puts on his hat, Sakura noticed a blue spot on his head. She raised an eyebrow.

Sakura: Why's the top of your head blue?

Nikki touch the top of his head and realized he forget a spot.

Nikki: Oh this? It's hair dye! Part of my super-secret disguise! Pretty cool, huh?

Sakura: Yeaahh...no. Also, you did know who you just fought, right?

Nikki puts his hat back on and begins to answer her question, was there something wrong he thought

Nikki: Yeah? A couple of jerks, and I gave them what for! What's the issue?

Sakura: They're one of the schools toughest delinquents, and the reason why our school almost got destroyed many times.

Nikki: Oh...?

The girl faceplams as she now realizes things have gotten worse.

Sakura: You didn't hear him? He said he'll never forget this. Meaning you're public enemy number one now! facepalms As if things weren't crazy enough.

Nikki simply smirked at this as he wasn't really worried about them.

Nikki: Pfft, don't worry - I got this! I fought a mad doctor who builds egg-shaped robots, I can handle a couple of deli-in-cets?"

Sakura: It's 'delinquents.' And that's exactly what I'm worried about.

Sakura grabbed onto her arm and started rubbing it, she blushed a little as the girl finally decided to apologize

Sakura: T-t-thanks for helping me back there, I apologize for my rudeness this morning, i should of handle that better.

Nikki smirked and rubbed his chin as he leaned foward soaking in this moment

Nikki: Well well! Looks like my hedgehog charms are starting to rub off~

Sakura:Don't be stupid, We're not friends!

The Hedgehog stopped as he was now confused..what was the totally short just now?

Nikki: Oookkkay, first you're cold, then you're sweet. And now you're....

Nikki had a smug face as he added two and two together...he may of finally realized what's.going on with her with sakura Turing her head away trying to ignore him

Nikok ohhh, I get it now!

Sakura: Don't say it!

Nikki: You're --

Sakura: Shut up!

Nikki began laughing as he finally said the word with sakura blushing 

Nikki: You're like one of those tsun-deres that I've read about! chuckle That explains everything!

Sakura: I am not!

Nikki: Yeah sure, whatever you say... Tsundere.

The girl faceplamed wanting him to stop saying that

Sakura: enough!

Nikki: fine fine

Nikki then finally remembered something, he had one eye opened and began eating his finger in a cool pose.

Nikko: Oh, by the way, my real name is Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog!

Sakura: Sonic?

Sonic: Yep! And trust me by the end of the day, you'll be saying, wow!!..that sonic guy is really.really.really coool!

Sakura: ugh

Sonic: Now let's juice

Haha. Manga references. Anyways, Sakura and Sonic walked next to each other and continued to chat. School was over as everyone headed home, and Sonic just realized what she told him. He's public enemy now? Perfect! Sonic pulled out his bucket list and went over it. Go to school? Check! Meet a cute girl? Kinda check? Start a school fight? Also check...? Looks like he's just getting started! What else lies in store for the blue transfer student?


End file.
